Sans
"heya, the name's sans. sans the skeleton." - Sans introducing himself Sans Is one of the many characters to have been added in from Undertale. He serves as comic relief in the Pacifist Route up until the ending, is absent with a few notable exceptions in most Neutral Routes, and is the heroic final boss of the Genocide Route. Profile ---- Appearance Sans is a relatively short and stout skeleton with a seemingly permanent wide and toothy grin. He also has large eye-sockets with white pupils that disappear when he gets angered or serious. When Sans uses particularly powerful magic, his right pupil will disappear and his left eye flashes cyan and yellow, slightly fainter than the colors of Patience and Justice. Sans typically wears a blue unzipped hoodie without an undershirt, black shorts with a light-grey stripe down each side, and a pair of medium-grey slippers. There are instances of Sans wearing different clothes, such as; * If the player befriends Sans, he will give them his blue hoodie, resulting in him wearing a yellow kangaroo hoodie instead. * If Papyrus is killed in Snowdin, Sans will wear Papyrus's scarf around his neck. * The last time Sans is encountered on the Genocide Route, he wears a white shirt under his hoodie. Personality Sans is typically very laid-back, if not deterministic. While normally agreeable, Sans will on occasion become deathly serious or angered. He does not seen to care for much with the exceptions of his friends, and more notably, his brother Papyrus. Sans has an affinity for jokes and wordplay, in the form of pranks and puns respectively. While he typically sticks to making bad skeleton-based puns, it is hinted on multiple occasions that he may be a talented comedian. He also seems to posses a scientific background, out at least a large amount of scientific knowledge. Proof of this is: * Sans owning a quantum mechanics book. * Sans's secret workshop. * Sans's relationship with Alphys. * Sans's possible relationship with Gaster. * Sans's knowledge of the timeline shifts and Resets. Abilities Sans has an affinity for combat despite his poor stats. He uses a blend of his abilities in combat depending on his seriousness, allowing him to be a formidable opponent under the right circumstances. Shared Abilities Sans, like most monsters, can manifest magic in the form of bullets. His taking the shape of bones. Variations on this include: * Patterns: Sans can create very simple and slow to very complex and fast patterns of bones. * Colored attacks: All of Sans's bullets can be turned cyan or remain their normal white. * Homing attacks: Sans can make his bullets home-in on his opponent's SOUL. Sans has an affinity for blue SOUL magic. Ways it is utilized include: * Gravity: Sans can apply a downward force to a SOUL at varying strengths. * Directional Gravity: Sans can change the direction a SOUL is gravitated to. * Slam: Sans can slam a SOUL into the walls of the arena or surrounding objects. * Pin: Sans can apply a constant force in one direction to keep a SOUL pinned in place. Sans can create platforms in battle with two variations, these being: * Cyan Platforms: On cyan platforms, Sans's opponent cannot fall off unless the platform hits an object. * Orange Platforms: On orange platforms, Sans's opponent needs to move with it to stay on. Shortcuts: Sans can seemingly teleport using what he calls "Shortcuts". Healing: Sans is able to use healing magic. Unique Abilities Sans can summon what he refers to as "g-blasters". While they are not technically unique to Sans, his have different functionality such as: * White Blast: Sans's Blasters typically fire a white beam. * Cyan Blast: Sans's Blasters can also fire a cyan beam. * Homing Blast: Sans can make his blasters aim their blasts at his opponent. Judge: Sans can judge the stats of other characters, this is not unique to Sans, however his version of the ability is more accurate then other versions.